The Mix-up
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: Kermit and Miss Piggy were taking a peaceful holiday in The Mushroom Kingdom when a blind and crazy Bowser ruins their peace and kidnaps Miss Piggy thinking she's Princess Peach! Kermit knows there's only one guy who can help him save his darling Piggy. A story of trusting people, even if they seem a little untrustworthy and a tale of watching where you step, literally!
1. Watch your step

**Author's note! Another comedy hooray! And my first crossover too yippee! Hope you enjoy, I haven't written about Bowser in a while, but he's vital to the plot. The koopalings have the same personalities as in my last story 'Bowser Jr gets kidnapped'. And no, even if you beg me, I'm still not doing accents! It's disrespectful, not to mention time consuming and easy to forget. Great, now that's cleared up, read!**

Bowser was cooking pancakes in the kitchen. He didn't want to of course, but Kamek had insisted that the koopalings should be rewarded for their efforts at defeating Mario, even if they had failed. Bowser was pretty rubbish at making pancakes, they always turned out burnt and crispy or undercooked and sloppy but the koopalings knew better than to say that to his face. The best thing to do was to coat them in toppings so that you couldn't taste the actual pancake itself. Suddenly, Junior burst into the kitchen followed by an angry Ludwig.

"Give it back you brat!" Ludwig shouted.

Junior laughed. "Never!" he insisted.

Junior had stolen Ludwig's magic staff _again _and Ludwig was angrily chasing him around the house to get it back.

Junior leaped onto the kitchen table where bowls of sugar, maple syrup and half a lemon were waiting to be put in pancakes. Ludwig jumped up too.

Bowser sighed. "What have I told you about standing on the table?" he huffed without turning around but both brothers ignored him.

Ludwig made a lunge for his staff but Junior dodged out of the way and trod on the half a lemon. What happened next was pure bad luck. If Bowser hadn't turned at just the wrong moment, the juice from the lemon wouldn't have squirted right in Bowser's eyes. Bowser howled in pain, the two brothers stopped fighting instantly.

"Papa?" Junior said. "What happened?"

Ludwig looked over at the table and Junior followed his gaze and saw the half a lemon.

"Oops," Junior said realising what he had done.

Bowser had gone blind. For a few seconds, he couldn't see anything, everything was dark. But when his vision came back, he still couldn't see properly, everything was just a blur, a colourful blur.

"Father, are you alright?" Ludwig asked.

"I can't blooming see, do you think I'm alright?" Bowser replied grumpily.

The other koopalings had heard the yells and had run downstairs to find out what was happening.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Father got lemon juice in his eyes," Ludwig explained. "And now he can't see."

Junior hung his head. "My fault," he admitted.

"What do we do?" Iggy asked.

"Should we get Kamek?" Roy asked.

"Yes," Ludwig said.

"Are you kidding? I don't have time, I have to go and kidnap Peach," Bowser snapped.

Morton face-palmed.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Junior asked.

"Of course!" Bowser insisted and before anyone could stop him, he had (not before bashing into a few things) walked out the front door.

What an idiot.

**Yeah, I know it didn't make any sense but I sounded better in my head. Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. The peace is destroyed!

Kermit sighed with contemptment. "This is so peaceful," he said to his pig companion.

"More like boring," Miss Piggy replied.

Kermit laughed. It was just like Miss Piggy to say something like that.

Kermit and Miss Piggy were having a relaxing holiday in The Mushroom Kingdom. Miss Piggy was insisting it was their honeymoon even though they weren't married yet.

Kermit loved the peace; it was a nice break from the hectic craziness of The Muppets however, Miss Piggy was soon getting bored, missing her time in the spotlight.

Suddenly, without warning, a giant spiky koopa burst out of the bushes roaring. This was, of course, Bowser.

Kermit and Miss Piggy screamed. They had no idea that The Mushroom Kingdom was home to a giant, spiky, deadly, lizard thing!

If you recall from the last chapter, Bowser couldn't see but he had gone out to kidnap Peach regardless. Bowser could see colours, but everything looked smudged. Kind of like you know when your eyes mist over and everything goes blurry and you can't see, kind of like that. He saw Miss Piggy's pink dress and blonde hair and mistook her for Princess Peach.

"Gwar!" Bowser announced. "There you are Peach! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Miss Piggy was about to protest and insist that she had no idea what he was on about, when suddenly, Bowser picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Kermit tried to leap to her rescue (excuse the pun) but Bowser threw him off and he landed head first on the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Miss Piggy shrieked. "Put me down you brat!"

She put up quite a fight. She struggled and punched and kicked him but it was all in vain. Bowser had 8 children; he was used to being punched. Miss Piggy realised her efforts were futile and stopped. She looked at Kermit, her big blue eyes wide with fear as she realised she was beat.

Bowser let out an evil laugh and stomped off.

"Kermie!" Miss Piggy wailed.

Kermit got to his feet rubbing the part of his head that he had landed on.

"Piggy!" he exclaimed.

He tried running after her but Bowser clambered into a strange bowl shaped helicopter and flew away.

Kermit stared at the place where the helicopter was. What had just happened? Miss Piggy had just been kidnapped by a giant lizard creature, well that was the strangest thing he'd ever seen in his life. But, what was Kermit supposed to do now? How could he rescue Miss Piggy if he had no idea where she was? He sighed; this was a very tricky situation. He must've looked really down because next thing he knew, a mushroom-like midget riding on a green dinosaur came up to him.

_Could this day get any weirder?!_ Kermit thought.

"Hey mate," the mushroom-midget said to him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Kermit said out of force of habit before changing his mind. "No, no I'm not."

The dinosaur put his head on one side. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kermit thought that the fact that a dinosaur could talk was a bit strange but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Well," he said. "This is going to sound crazy but… my friend's just been kidnapped by a giant turtle thing."

The dinosaur and the mushroom-midget didn't bat an eyelid!

"You mean Bowser?" the dinosaur asked.

Kermit shrugged. "I don't know who Bowser is," he said.

"He's this giant koopa who keeps kidnapping people," the mushroom-midget said.

"So, how can I stop him?" Kermit asked.

"You're gonna want to see Mario," the dinosaur said.

"Mario?" Kermit repeated.

"Yeah," the mushroom-midget said. "He's been rescuing kidnapped women since the beginning of forever. He's awesome!"

"Where can I find this Mario?" Kermit asked.

The mushroom-midget told Kermit where Mario's cottage was. **(What? You didn't expect me to tell the whole internet his address did you? Come on, even Mario deserves his privacy!)**

"Well thanks for helping me," Kermit said.

"That's OK. Us green guys have got to look out for each other eh?" the dinosaur said giving Kermit a friendly punch on the shoulder.

Kermit grinned. "Yeah," he said. "Hey, I didn't catch your names."

"I'm Yoshi," the dinosaur said.

"And I'm Toad," the mushroom-midget said.

Kermit didn't think that Toad looked much like a toad but he decided to ignore that too.

"Well I'm Kermit," he said. "I guess I'd better be going now."

"We'll see you around," Yoshi said. "How long are you here for?"

"Well I _was _here on a short vacation, but since my friend got kidnapped, my plans have kind of changed a little," Kermit said.

Yoshi and Toad laughed as they waved goodbye to their new friend.

**Sorry I took so long. And sorry it wasn't as funny as the last chapter, I was going to make a joke about Kermit being a coward but I've just watched ****_Muppets Most Wanted (_****best film ever) for the second time and I felt too mean to make mean jokes about Kermit, especially since he's a lot braver than I remembered. Anyway, sorry for the tangent, please R&amp;R I will be posting more of ****_Miss Piggy's backstory_**** sometime this week.**


	3. A meeting with the Mario bros

"Man, Yoshi was crazy the other day," Mario said. "I only gave him _one_ chocolate bar and he went insanely hyper. What is it with him?"

Luigi shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "Toast?"

Mario shook his head. "No thanks, I'm full," he said.

Mario and Luigi were having breakfast as you've probably guessed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Why don't we get a doorbell?" Mario enquired.

Luigi laughed at his random tangent and went to open the door. Luigi was surprised to see that there was a green frog standing at the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," the frog said because he's always waaaaaay too polite. "But I'm looking for a Mr Mario?"

Luigi looked him up and down suspiciously. Then he said: "He's inside. Come in."

"Oh, thank you," the frog said and followed Luigi into the kitchen.

"Mario," Luigi said. "There's a… frog here to see you."

"A frog?" Mario asked disbelievingly.

But it was true. The frog walked into the kitchen.

"Are you Mario?" he asked.

"I am." Mario said. "Who are you?"

"My name's Kermit," the frog said. "And I need your help. My friend's been kidnapped, and the word is that you are the only one who can help me."

Mario sighed. "More work for me then," he said.

"Looks like Bowser's finally got sick of Peach, eh Bro?" Luigi said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Mario said. "He probably just fancied a change."

"Well he did mention something about someone called Peach when he kidnapped her," Kermit said.

Luigi eyed Kermit. "This friend of yours" he said. "Is she a woman?"

"Yes," Kermit replied.

"Blond hair?"

"Yes."

"Wears pink?"

"Yes."

Luigi's face suddenly broke into a huge grin as if he'd thought of something immensely funny.

"Well it seems Bowser needs glasses," he said. "He obviously saw Kermit's friend and thought she was Peach!"

"Well he is getting on a bit," Mario said. "Well detective Luigi, it seems you've worked that one out. Well, you can do me another favour bro. Make sure that under no circumstances should Peach find out I'm going on another adventure."

"Why not? Are you worried she'll get the wrong idea or something?" Luigi asked. "I remember when that happened when you rescued Pauline, that was nuts."

Mario laughed. "No, don't worry about that. I plan to take Kermit with me, that way no-one can get any wrong ideas." he said.

"Hold on," Kermit interrupted. "You're going to take _me_ on a perilous quest just so your girlfriend won't get the wrong idea?"

"Of course!" Mario answered promptly.

Kermit face-palmed. "What has this world come to?"

"Nothing, it's always been like this!" Luigi declared.

"Anyway, it's just, you know how Peach is. She'll insist on coming and end up getting kidnapped again!" he said. "Hey! I have an idea! How about if Luigi, you go to Peach's castle to kind of distract her so she doesn't find out about the adventure?"

Luigi's face fell. "So, I guess that means I can't come too?" he said sounding dejected.

Mario winced. "Sorry Weegee, you know I'd worry about you," he said.

"Fine, see if I care," Luigi stated.

Mario sighed. "Don't be so childish!" he said.

"I'm not being childish," Luigi said very childishly.

Kermit could see an argument coming on.

"Ahem," he announced stopping the two brothers' bickering. "So, shouldn't we be setting off soon?" he enquired.

"In a minute," Mario said. "Let me finish my coffee."

Kermit was starting to dislike this Mario. He didn't seem to care that Miss Piggy had been kidnapped; he was so careless it was annoying.

"Hey, this friend of yours, what's her name?" Luigi asked.

"Miss Piggy," Kermit answered.

Mario gave a snort and spilled his coffee.

"Miss _Piggy_? How original," he said sarcastically. "I'm guessing she's a pig then."

"Yes," Kermit said through gritted teeth. He promised himself he would kill him if he dared make a bacon joke.

"Are you two going out then?" Mario asked.

Kermit blushed. This was the most asked question he got, but he still didn't have an answer to it.

"Well… umm, well… you see… umm… errr…"

Luigi laughed. "He sound's like you bro!" he proclaimed. He turned to Kermit. "Seriously, _never_ ask Mario if he's going out with Peach," he advised. "You'll never get a straight answer."

So Mario and Kermit started their epic quest. Would they be successful? Well it's flipping Mario, what do you think?!

**Sorry I took so long, I don't have an excuse this time. Just laziness.**


End file.
